Solo
by SecondAlternateLieutenant
Summary: Korra isn't home and Mako's annoyed at the lack of company.


Just because she was the Avatar didn't mean Korra had to go traipsing around the world for days on end and never get to spend any time at home. One evening Mako was sitting home, alone, doing one thing he'd perfected in his over twenty years of living.

Brooding.

He loved Korra, he truly did, but her job taking her out of Republic City annoyed him beyond belief. Selfishly, he wanted her to stay home with him, to be able to wake up with her every morning. It wasn't that he didn't want her to work, that didn't' bother him at all; it was only that her work took her away from him.

But a man should be allowed to want his wife, and for that reason, Mako felt entirely justified in his brooding. Bolin had attempted to get him to go out, but he hadn't felt like it. Glaring at the wall with his arms crossed seemed much more his tempo. But it was getting tiring to stare at the wall and wish Korra was there, so he sighed, uncrossed his arms and decided to shower and go to bed, hoping that whatever day Korra was supposed to get home would come faster that way.

He stripped off his shirt and pants, dropping them in the laundry basket piece by piece until there weren't any left and stepped into the stone shower. It was a fairly new invention, and the inventor had given one to him and Korra as a gift of appreciation to the Avatar, something they both really enjoyed. And on occasion they enjoyed it together. A grin lit Mako's face as he let his mind wander to the last time he and Korra had shared a shower.

Something about the water was arousing and he'd had her pressed against the wall of the shower, braced against it to slowly move in her. The heated kisses very nearly undid him, but it was the feel of her that did that. It was always her. The memory enough was arousing, making Mako run a soapy hand down to wrap around himself to relieve some of the building pressure. It wasn't nearly as good as if Korra was there, but it was something. Besides, she'd been gone for nearly a week already, how long was a man supposed to wait?

Answer, not that long. Mako set an easy tempo with his one hand while the other worked on actually cleaning himself, his mind wandering to other showers she'd interrupted and the one he'd gotten in hers. Actually, sometimes they really did just get clean together; there was something about her hair that he liked to help her wash all of it. It was so long, and rarely loose, that in the shower it was so pretty, nearly black with water. Not to mention how it clung to her back and let streams of water run over her bottom.

Just the thought of her naked body had him harder and increased the speed of his fist, a groan escaping as the thought of cleaning himself took a backseat to fantasizing about Korra. His mind went deeper into the fantasy of her being there, how she would feel, how she'd moan his name.

"Mako?"

Reality slammed into him in the worst moment as her voice was curious, loud, and just inside the bathroom. "Korra." Mako winced at his voice.

"Yeah?" The shower curtain flew to the side and she stood there, fully clothed, grinning at him. "Whatcha doing?" Her smile was wide and wicked. She knew exactly what she'd interrupted. Probably because his hand had frozen around his very erect member.

"Taking a shower." Mako straightened and tugged at her ponytail. "Join me?"

"I think I could use one after a long day of traveling." Korra was already removing her shirt and untying her pants. Mako wanted to help her, but he'd impede her progress as she stripped, shook her hair free and stepped under the hot spray, shoving the curtain closed behind her.

Mako didn't hesitate a moment before he pressed her against the wall and kissed her hard. His tongue traced in her mouth and out, tasting the pure water that was running down her face. The memories from before were being relived, his hand skimmed up her sides to her breasts and pulled gently at the hard tips, getting moans from her. But Mako was still going, his patience was thin, and he had just enough to help her meet his level of arousal.

"God, Mako." Korra moaned under his ministrations, her fingers gripping his back. "You are horny."

"It's been a week." He grumbled before nipping at her neck, leaving a red mark that would last for a day or two. "I missed you." The second sentence was more sentimental and soft, preceding a kiss that resulted in one of her legs wrapping around his waist, the other bracing herself against the wall. "You missed me." Mako grinned as his hand felt how slick she was.

"It's been a week." She frowned at him. "You aren't the only one that misses this when I have to leave."

"Thank God for that." Mako breathed and pushed himself up into her, getting a groan from both of them. The water was still raining steadily on the both of them, but neither cared much as they were completely wrapped up in each other, Mako pushing into her slowly while his mouth moved against hers. It was hard to hold on and get her up to the peak she wanted, but when he felt her crest, Mako released himself and they rode the waves together, neither knowing nor caring who was making what noise.

"I did miss you." Korra's voice was soft amidst the sound of the shower around them. "More than just like this."

Mako chuckled and kissed her softly. "I missed you too. I don't like it when you leave."

"I don't like it either." Korra straightened and grabbed for her soap to wash her hair. "But I have responsibilities."

"I know." Mako ran his hands over her body to rub in the soap she was adding, touching her hair gently. Korra leaned her head back and smiled at him.

"You don't have to stay, you already showered."

"I know." Mako smiled and ran his hands over her. "I'd rather be with you."

"Don't like going solo so much?" Korra teased, sighing as his hands ran over her body.

Mako grinned against the skin on her neck and nodded in agreement. "Not so much."


End file.
